


I'll Watch Over You

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon will watch over them</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I just did a prompt call and reginagiraffe asked for OT4, voyeurism, moonlight and swimming. This pretty much came pouring out. I could add a sex scene, but I really don't think it needs it.

Nights like this are the best. Nights where they're on an uninhabited world, nothing bigger than a rooka around. McKay's found some sort of energy signal, so they're going to stay overnight. And that means they can be together without having to worry about who might notice them.

They've found a small lake. Sheppard and McKay scanned it before daylight faded, finding nothing larger than the fish that they catch off the east pier. McKay refers to them as sardines, and refuses to eat them, but Ronon thinks they're tasty, and will often have second and even third helpings.

He watches from the shore as the rest of the team strips down to their skin. Unable to relax totally, even here, Ronon remains on guard and watches as they wrestle and play in the water.

Teyla is grace, swimming away from Sheppard and McKay when they would dunk her, then circling back to pull their legs out from under them. McKay comes up sputtering, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, and tries to get his hands on her again. She laughs quietly, the sound carrying over the water.

Sheppard is just as playful, though more watchful than McKay and less graceful that Teyla. It's good to see a commander that can relax and play, even if it's odd at the same time.

"Come on down, buddy," yells Sheppard, gesturing for Ronon to join them, but he just grins and shakes his head. He'll keep watch until they come out.


End file.
